


Just something that we wanna try

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funnily enough Derek and Stiles work well together in just about every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just something that we wanna try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "wordless" challenge at card_writing, part of the gameofcards landcomm on LJ.

Funnily enough Derek and Stiles work well together in just about every way. 

Sure, Derek gives an order intended to keep him out of danger and Stiles throws himself in the midst of it anyway. And Stiles asks for a little more time to do some extra research when baddies pass through town but Derek sometimes lets his desire to protect the pack get the best of himself and throws himself into a fray before they're 100% ready.

In those instances, when they're fighting for their lives—and each other's— they have each other's backs. Derek trusts Stiles implicitly, probably more than anyone else in the pack. Stiles knows he can rely on Derek to come through on anything he or anyone else in the pack needs and he puts his faith in Derek wholeheartedly.

They're two halves of an unexpected whole. It just took them some time of figuring each other out to understand.

So in the morning when Stiles wakes, groggy and bleary-eyed he doesn't say anything when Derek covers his mouth with one hand and gestures for him to be quiet with the other. Stiles lazily wonders if there's something or someone in the house but he can feel Derek's erection pressed against his hip and knows that's not it.

He shifts closer, lets Derek's cock stroke against the groove in his hip and grins against Derek's hand when Derek's eyes snap shut and he bites his lower lip.

For Stiles sex is a loud, incredibly vocal experience. He knows Derek likes hearing him babble about how much he loves Derek's cock and how good he's making Stiles feel and how much he wants him inside. But right now Derek wants quiet and to be shown.

Stiles maneuvers them so they're facing each other on their sides and he throws a leg over Derek's hip, getting them close enough that he can wrap his hand around both their cocks. Stiles stares into Derek's eyes as he brings his own hand to his mouth to lick, sucking on his fingers and getting them wet. Derek's expression goes slack, then tight when Stiles encircles them both, stroking slowly.

Derek lets him do what he wants, but he traces a finger over Stiles' face, down the angles of his cheekbones and across his eyebrows, over his eyelids and to his ears. Stiles resists the urge to giggle and jerk away from the ticklish feeling and starts thrusting into his strokes. 

Derek trails his fingers down Stiles' neck, brushing over where he usually bites without breaking the skin and Stiles can't help the shudder that runs through him at the memory. In those moments he sometimes wants to beg Derek to really bite him and share that with him.

But not today.

Derek's hand skims across Stiles' chest and plays around his nipples while Stiles uses their precome to better smooth his strokes. He can feel Derek's cock thickening in his grasp and Stiles is never far behind. 

He can feel his own chest flushing and he wants to moan out for more. Derek knows, though, and doesn't tease. He rolls each of Stiles' sensitive nipples between his fingers, back and forth, driving Stiles crazy.

Stiles twists his wrist on an upstroke and Derek's eyes bug open, then narrow in challenge. Stiles grins and then his mouth falls open because Derek's mouth is on his nipples, sucking and licking and scraping and—

He bites down on Stiles' nipple and just like that Stiles is gone, coming between them and all over Derek's cock. Stiles grits his teeth and keeps stroking but it's Derek's turn to follow this time and he does, panting into Stiles' neck as he does.

Stiles slumps back on the bed, bringing Derek and his heavy weight with him. 

Usually they're in the shower almost immediately but this time they can play it the other way. He falls asleep with Derek's warmth enveloping him.


End file.
